guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Justiciar Thommis (Dungeon)
__TOC__ Discussion Can be completed with heros and henchies and thats it? Not very helpful I wouldn't mind, if someone gave a walkthrough with heroes and henchmans. I did all SoJ heroes, and got through to the Justiciar by running to the closest rez shrine. The real problem is that the stone summit rez so fast, and have excellent healing. Once you down one healer, he's been rezzed again, which is really frustrating. :Tried Frozen Soil? -Meridan 03:41, 26 September 2007 (CDT) I just finished the dungeon with Heros and Henchies. I am a Prepared Shot/Pain Inverter Ranger and brought Dunk as a LoD Healer, Zhed as a SF Nuker, Razah as Spirit and support using a PvX Wiki build, Herta, Mhenlo, Lina and Lo Sha for degen. What I did was "sneaked" where possible and ran to Beacons of Droknar after planting hero's for meat shields to give me a head start where needed. If I could sneak by some of the Stone Summit groups, the Modnir and Wretched Wolf groups were pretty easy and with scrolls I was able to rebuild my DP. I have a map of where I was able to "sneak" vs. fight and it worked very well. Not sure how to post a map to the Discussion forum however. TallDoode 22:09, 1 October 2007 (UTC) TallDoode | IGN - Sylent Whysper - 15:09 PST October 1, 2007 I can't seem to get out of the first room. The summoner is able to raise a jagged army despite me bringing an anti-minion/verata hero, frozen soil, spirit-spammer among others. Would someone who has succeeded here please describe the method for dealing with the summit in the first part of the dungeon? Thanks! Pucktrapper 19:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :I found it easiest to turn left at the start position (there are two paths), flag H&H on the bridge, and pull enemies onto it. It is a smaller group of stone summit than the one directly in front of you as you enter and much easier to kill because of the narrow bridge. From there you should be able to build a minion army if you have an MM. --Falseprophet 19:56, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I have made all the dungeons of slaver's exile in solo with henchies. The MOST IMPORTANT spell is FROZEN SOIL to deal with the big stone summit groups and their healers and rez. If you don't manage to put in a right place FROZEN SOIL you will fail always; that's mean to put it clearly outside aggro but in the radius of the most away of stone summit rez, else you will have to see undless waves of dwarves. Then, each sub dongeon has its specificity: :1- The easiest is Justiciar Thommis, its just a matter of frozen soil (and some luck with the composition of the stone summit group, if there are more than 2 healers => resign, you will never pass). :2- Selvetarm: this one offer same challenge plus deal with very agressive undead before the end (restless dead), you will need FROZEN SOIL anyway dont forget it! Take heroes with mass damage becaus ethere is very large group of stone summit and in the middle many cleric undead together, a minion master with frozen soil and menhlo, lina, eve and aidan (put on him "great dwarf weapon".. you will see). Forget pain inverter here, its too bad we are limited to 3 PvE skill but it is so... In my case i plays necrosis all the time (ignore armour, spammable, very effective), assassin ebon too good and pain inverter are my base, when i must change i change pain inverter and assassin. :3-Forgewight: A hard one this one! The firing elemental are a real treat for heros and henchies because they tend to stay stick together, so take mantra of flamme and ....your monk's heros, menhlo and lina are not enough smart here, i remenber i have take "breath of the great dwarf" to help against searing flammes. But in the end, when facing Forgewight, its again a matter of frozen soil to deny rez with the dwarf along him and PAIN INVERTER to kill forgewight!! :4-Duncan:Perhaps the more frustating if you go there unprepared, you will have to face 3 majors threats, the first is as always the stone summit groups and FROZEN SOIL, the second are the many spawn of restless dead (very agressive, hard to kil fast for the blood one) but with cautious you can manage all of these. The last is to deal with the many spirit level 22. I have failed once against duncan because unprepared to face this group of spirit, you can't deal with duncan with these spirit around (i mean in solo). So my solution(was to put Dunkoro in A with swap AND recall). With a good and patient management i have succeded to isolate 12 spirits out of aggro when dealing with duncan. Put them very far away from the battle! Each spirit must be swap 2 or 3 times to get a good position, long but its work perfectly. On the end, classical SV on him with my necro and i have finish it with my spells (pain inverter, MoR, Assassin support, ....). I think now in Normal mode its the easiest of all the dungeon when you know what do to. My team was Me (el/N necrosis), Dunkoro (LoD), Talkhora(ZB, Protective SPirit), Master Whisper(SV, FROZEN SOIL), herta, cynn, zho and eve. GOOD LUCK for all of you.Kemydes 09:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) After a single wipe, I beat it rather easily with h/h just a few minutes ago. Vekk was a generic SF build, Gwen as a Power Block interrupter, Livia as an Icy Veins minion bomber type thing with Frozen Soil. As you can see, I brought Mhenlo, Cynn, Lina and Devonna along. When in enclosed spaces (like in the halls before entering bigger areas), I found it convenient to flag everyone there and then siphon small groups of enemies through the small spaces. With Searing Flames, Meteor Shower, and my Snow Storm on them, and nowhere to go thanks to the minion blockade and Devonna, they went down fast, even if Frozen Soil was set up late. Good luck.Firelink 17:07, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Would have been nice if you included some template codes! Your E/D has Searing Flame, Glowing Gaze, GoLE, Liquid Flame, Meteor Shower, Mystic Regeneration, Fire Attunement and Ressurection Signet, attributes unknown. The Power Block Interrupter build has been deleted from PvXWiki, and the only Hero Mesmer build that remains is the Me/Rt PvE Tease Hero, which is probably better than what you had, which was: Cry of Frustration, Power Drain, Power Block, Power Lock, Power Spike, Signet of Disruption, Leech Signet, and Renew Life . I managed to decipher your N/R Icy Veins build - I see Frozen Soil, Signet of Lost Souls, Icy Veins, Animate Bone Minions, Death Nova, Rising Bile, Putrid Bile and Resurrection Signet; I can only guess what the attributes would be, so I just used what was convenient on my usual MM bomber. And the P/W player build (which could also work for W/P) is Pain Inverter, Snow Storm, "There's Nothing To Fear!", Song of Restoration, Watch Yourself!, Ballad of Restoration, Shields Up!, and Signet of Return; again I can only guess what the attributes would be, and I must say it's unusual to see Tactics skills used for anything (but I see you can't use SY! because there's already three PvE skills) so I'm not sure about this build but I'm intrigued. --evilsofa 06:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Mesmer also has Signet of Disruption. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I edited it in. I went with what I posted and beat it in normal mode. Some of the Paragon spells cost more energy than I had so it wasn't ideal for W/P; but I think I beat it more due to just better tactics as suggested by you in pulling locations, bringing Snow Storm, and using your IV with Frozen Soil build. When I try it in hard mode, I'll try using my standard Godmode Dragonslash warrior build with Snow Storm added in. --evilsofa 06:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Dang it! I totally reverted that before you... 22:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Nope! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 22:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Bug? I think that sometimes the group who is with thommis spawns too near to the wall that is right in the start (which disappears when you kill him + his group) making it possible to pull and kill him+his group right at the start (the wall diappears after killing them) this has happened me twice by now (don't have screenshot though). Because of this bug I managed to get to the chest in no more than 2 minutes. 10:22, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Extremely late followup: Even when the group doesn't spawn next to the wall, they'll eventually wander close enough to it to aggro. Just a matter of patience. If you can manage to corpseport and pin Thommis in the corner so he can't flee, it's fun to exploit. Renian (T| |Ѫ) 14:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Disappearing Wall Something should be said about the wall that disappears when the boss is killed, and how its used to farm. Only been here a couple times so I don't know enough about it myself. LLandale 04:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC)